Segunda Oportunidad
by RyoNef191
Summary: Ash Queda Triste Después De La Muerte De Su Esposa Dawn. No Se Imagina Que Su Vieja Amiga Leaf Ocuparía El Lugar Que Dawn Dejó. 1 -Furthershipping : Ash/Leaf 2 -Pearlshipping: Ash/Dawn


**Weno... Este Fic Es Totalmente Diferente Debido A Que Es De Ash Y Blue. Aparte Este Fic Es Especial Debido A Que Fue Creado Con Un Compañero Escritor (XD) Y Amigo Wholock87. Junto Con Él Se Diseñó La Trama, Los Dialogos, Y Las Escenas :'(. Weno Otra Cosa Que No Será El unico Fic Que Escriba Junto Con Él Ya Que Hay Muchos Más Que Están Pendientes Así Que Atentos aWe**

Todos estaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos esperando. Al frente de todos, se encontraba un pelinegro viendo un reloj de una forma algo impaciente –demonios, se está demorando- decía Ash quien se estaba preocupando.

Ash miraba los alrededores, el lugar era un edificio muy antiguo con adornos de época del siglo XVI -si no viene en cinco minutos, se cancela la boda- dijo el sacerdote que estaba parado al frente de todos

¡Espere, sé que vendrá¡—respondió Ash.

Todos en el lugar se estaban impacientando -ojala no me haya dejado plantado- dijo Ash mirando el reloj. Se suponía que su boda debería ser el día más feliz de su vida, pero lamentablemente el temía que su novia le haya dejado plantado en el altar.

Las puertas de la catedral se abren, entraba una joven vestida de blanco que irradiaba un aura de hermosura y ternura -Dawn- dijo Ash al verla tan hermosa.

Todos los presentes miraron a Dawn, todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la belleza de Dawn; May, Zoey, Misty, Leaf, Iris y Serena quedaron con mucha envidia al verla bajo aquel bello vestido de novia.

Dawn se acercó a Ash, este quedo admirado por la hermosura de su novia –perdón. El carro se malogro en el camino- dijo Dawn quien sonreía levemente.

El sacerdote empezó la ceremonia, todos prestaban atención al acontecimiento en la que veían como es que dos personas enamoradas estaban por unirse para siempre. Entonces, llego el momento, el sacerdote pidió los votos a la pareja en la que Ash fue el primero en hablar

Me entrego a ti este día, para compartir mi vida contigo. Puedes confiar en mi amor, porque es real. Prometo serte un esposo fiel y compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas. Mi voto estará contigo para siempre. Cuando caigas, te levantaré, cuando llores te confortaré, cuando rías compartiré contigo tu gozo. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad- dijo Ash con todo su amor hacia Dawn

Dawn quedo sin palabras, ella empezó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad al escuchar tan hermosas palabras. Ella, entre lágrimas dijo -De enamorados pasamos a ser novios, de novios pasaremos a ser esposos. Hoy de "yo" seremos nosotros. Ash, toma mis manos como símbolo de unión de nuestras vidas hasta la eternidad. He venido hasta aquí para unirme a tí, y así unidos partiremos cuando Arceus lo designe-

Todos los presenten estaban felices al oír tan bellas palabras, Delia y Johanna lloraban de felicidad al ver a sus dos hijos en ese estado y como es que expresaban todo su amor enfrente de todos -puede besar a la novia- dijo el sacerdote a lo que Ash cogió a Dawn de la cintura y se acercó para darle un beso lleno de amor, Dawn correspondió muy gustosa el beso mientras empezaba a jugar con los cabellos de Ash. Todos en la catedral aplaudían ante la escena tan tierna.

Pasaron los minutos, todos estaban en un gran salón en el que se celebraba la fiesta de la boda. Ash y Dawn bailaban en el centro del lugar mientras algunos grababan el baile y otros tomaban fotos. Pikachu y piplup estaban muy felices por el casamiento de sus dos entrenadores, lo curioso de eso, es que ambos estaban con un smoking a medida.

Te amo Ash- dijo Dawn mientras que bailaba apoyando se brazo en el hombro del chico

Yo también Dawn- dijo Ash quien bailaba agarrando la cintura de su esposa

Ash, necesito decirte algo muy importante- dijo una Dawn que mostraba preocupación

Ash se dio cuenta que su "mujer" no estaba tranquila— Qué es lo que pasa?— preguntó

Dawn seguía nerviosa. Miró a Ash y dijo –pues veras… ¿te acuerdas cuando hace unos días me levante en plena noche al baño para vomitar?-

Claro, ¿qué tiene que ver eso?— decía Ash ingenuamente

Es que, me hice una prueba… estoy embarazada— terminó la chica con un poco de miedo en sus palabras

Ash quedó estupefacto por la noticia, Dawn quedo algo preocupada por Ash al ver su rostro, era como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído encima. Ash solo se acercó y beso a Dawn con mucho amor al mismo tiempo que seguían bailando, todos aplaudían pero no sabían porque es que Ash hiso eso. Al romper el beso dijo— tú y yo seremos muy buenos padres- dijo Ash quien se acercaba para volver a besar a Dawn.

/

Pasaron los minutos, Ash y Dawn estaban sentados en la mesa principal tomándose fotos con sus amigos -¡felicidades amiga!- dijeron May, Zoey y Leaf al saber que Dawn estaba embarazada, todos en el lugar se enteraron por el grito de emoción de las chicas, todos aplaudieron al escuchar eso e incluso se pararon para felicitar a los futuros padres -no nos casamos por esto, recién hoy me entere y ya tengo un mes de embarazo- decía Dawn a los presentes.

Todos estaban muy alegres por la pareja, Delia y Johanna se fueron a abrazar a sus hijos por la emoción al enterarse que muy pronto serán abuelas.

Pasaron las horas, Ash y Dawn se irían a la suite de un hotel para pasar su noche de bodas, pero antes de irse -¡están listas!- dijo una alegre Dawn quien sostenía un ramo de flores. Todas estaban emocionadas por el acto que haría Dawn a continuación, Dawn lanzo el ramo de flores y todas se lanzaron a por ellas -¡lo tengo!- dijo una enérgica Iris mientras levantaba el ramo como si de un trofeo se tratase. Dawn solo se rio por la forma en como actuó su amiga para luego irse con Ash.

Pasaron los minutos, en la limosina, Ash y Dawn se besaban con todo el amor que podían dar -te amo Ash, te amo mucho- dijo Dawn quien se lanzaba a besar a su ahora esposo. Ash también besaba a Dawn con mucha pasión, ese beso parecía una batalla de lenguas en la que una quería dominar a la otra. El beso se prolongó, hasta que Dawn sintió que Ash empezaba a bajarle el cierre de su vestido -Ash… aquí no, ya vamos a llegar- decía Dawn fingiendo enojo

El chico solo se carcajeó levemente al oír el regaño de su esposa—lo siento Dawn. Es que te ves tan hermosa- dijo Ash para luego besar a Dawn.

Se podía notar que Ash estaba algo desesperado, era la primera vez que lo harían como esposos. Si bien lo ideal sería que Dawn hubiese llegado virgen al matrimonio, los tiempos actuales son diferentes y estando Dawn como novia de Ash durante varios años, no había nada que no le impidiera experimentar la vida sexual al lado de la persona que más ama.

El tiempo de desesperación para Ash terminó. Ambos se encontraban en el dormitorio y se besaban apasionadamente en la que se volvía a librar una guerra de lenguas en el interior de las bocas de los jóvenes.

Dawn abrazó del cuello a Ash—Al fin. Nuestra primera noche de casados—le dijo

Si—respondió Ash rompiendo lentamente el abrazo.

La pareja de recién casados se volvieron a besar apasionadamente. Mientras lo hacían, Dawn le quitaba a Ash el saco y después la camisa, dejando su torso totalmente desnudo

Al romper el beso, Ash dio vuelta a Dawn. El chico comenzó a desabrochar el vestido de novia de Dawn, después de haberlo hecho se lo fue quitando completamente, haciendo que Dawn solo llevara puesta su ropa interior blanca. El chico comenzó a acariciar los pechos de Dawn con el brasier puesto; los movía suavemente.

Dawn estaba sonriendo mientras que con su mano acariciaba el pantalón de Ash, ya que sentía que su Esposo estaba teniendo una erección.

Ash le quitó el sostén a su esposa, luego le dio media vuelta nuevamente para volver a besarla, pero esta vez fue un beso más corto. Ash bajó al cuello de Dawn para besarlo y darle pequeños mordiscos en aquella parte.

Ash… Para—Decía Dawn en un tono juguetón, no con la intención de detener a Ash, sino porque sabía que eso animaría al chico a seguir con ese pequeño juego—Sabes que tiemblo cuando haces eso

Ash rio levemente—sabes que me gusta hacerte temblar de placer mi amor—con esto último, Ash bajó hacia los pechos de Dawn y sumergió su cara en ellos.

Dawn sujetó la cabeza de Ash mientras sonreía al sentir su frio rostro entre sus pechos. Ella podía sentir que el entrenador estaba besando su ceno derecho y que poco a poco se movía hacia su pezón. Ash comenzó a lamer el seno de Dawn como si de un bebe se tratara.

Ash soltó el pecho de Dawn después de un rato y continuó bajando por todo su cuerpo. El joven llegó a la entrepierna de Dawn que aún tenía sus bragas puestas.

Recuerda ser gentil cariño. Sabes que soy muy sensible en aquella parte—Dijo Dawn totalmente sonrojada mientras acariciaba el cabello de Ash.

Ash acercó su cabeza a la vagina de Dawn. Sacó su lengua y comenzó a lamer aquel lugar privado de su querida esposa sin necesidad de quitarle las bragas. Dawn estaba gimiendo por el placer que Ash le brindaba. Estaba muy sonrojada mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Ash sentía que los jugos d Dawn comenzaban a salir.

Ash ya no podía aguantar la excitación, su pene estaba completamente erecto, pero él sabía que a Dawn le gustaba que la penetrara después de un orgasmo, así que Ash quería apresurar las cosas. Comenzó a introducir sus dedos dentro de la vagina de Dawn, haciendo que ella gimiera fuertemente.

La sonrisa de Dawn era cada vez más grande ya que el chico movía sus dedos de forma rápida, haciendo que la chica comenzara a estremecerse—Ah… Ash… Ya No Aguanto… Ya Me Voy A Venir…— Decía Dawn quien ya no podía sostenerse de pie así que se sentó en el regazo de Ash, quien seguía tocando sus labios vaginales de la chica.

Ya vengo… YA VENGO¡— gritó Dawn mientras sentía que se corría. Su orgasmo cubrió la mano de Ash e igualmente mojó las sabanas.

Dawn respiraba pesadamente mientras con su brazo derecho acariciaba el rostro de Ash. Ash besó a la chica quien estaba un poco debilitada por el éxtasis. Ash dejó a Dawn sentada en la cama, se levantó y se posicionó delante de ella. Rápidamente se quitó su cinturón, Dawn se dio cuenta de lo que Ash hacía, así que ella comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón, después lo bajó completamente dejando a su esposo en calzoncillos. No pasó mucho para que también le bajara sus calzoncillos dejando libre su virilidad.

Dawn acarició un poco el miembro de Ash. Destapó la cabeza del pene y la comenzó a lamer lentamente para luego meter el miembro dentro de su boca.

Ash se sentía diferente. No era la primera vez que practicaba el sexo oral con Dawn, pero en esa ocasión la chica lo hacía totalmente distinto provocando en Ash una satisfacción totalmente nueva para él.

Dawn siguió lamiendo el pene de su esposo. Movía la cabeza de arriba abajo mientras agitaba su lengua para que Ash se extasiara por sus movimientos.

Ash ya no aguantaba más, sentía que ya se iba a correr. No podía hablar y advertir a Dawn que se corria, pues su mente se había "desconectado" temporalmente debido a su excitación. Él sujetó la cabeza de Dawn y comenzó a moverla bruscamente de arriba abajo. Dawn no se sorprendió por la acción del chico, pues estaba acostumbrada a que hiciera eso. Llegó el momento en que Ash logró correrse dentro de la boca de su esposa.

Dawn fue obligada a tomar todo el semen de Ash ya que el chico la sujetaba fuertemente con ambas manos, pero esto no le importaba a ella. Dawn sacó el pene de Ash de su boca. La chica se levantó y se subió sobre la cama colándose "en cuatro." Ash se acercó por atrás, agarró su miembro y lentamente fue introduciéndolo dentro de la vagina de su esposa.

Dawn gimió de placer cuando Ash introdujo su pene dentro de ella, luego, cuando el comenzó a moverse ella comenzó a gemir más y más. Una gran sonrisa reflejaba la satisfacción que Dawn sentía en ese momento en que Ash la estaba penetrando—más rápido… más rápido¡— pedía extasiada

Ash comenzó a acelerar su movimiento para complacer a su mujer. El chico, al igual que Dawn, estaba disfrutando del momento, disfrutaba al tocarla y escuchar sus gemidos de placer ya que, según él, gemía tiernamente.

Los brazos de Dawn se debilitaron un poco, pues sentía que nuevamente iba a llegar al orgasmo. Así que colocó su cabeza sobre la cama y dejó que Ash siguiera y tomara el control de su cuerpo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que notara que Ash aceleraba cada vez más, eso era señal de que estaba a punto de correrse también—Hazlo, córrete dentro… córrete dentro de mi¡— pedía con entusiasmo

Ash se corrió dentro del útero de Dawn. Podía sentir como es que expulsaba los chorros de semen dentro de Dawn mientras ella gemia puesto que tambien había llegado a su segundo orgasmo. Luego de sentir que había terminado, Ash sacó su pene de la vagina de Dawn.

Dawn se dio la vuelta. Se colocó de espaldas sobre la cama mirando a Ash con una cara de ternura debido a que estaba sonrojada, luego separó las piernas dejando ver su entrada—más. Por favor. Dame más—pedía con ternura en sus palabras

Ash no lo dudó ni una sola vez. Se colocó encima de Dawn y nuevamente comenzó a introducir su miembro dentro de su cuerpo, provocando que "lindos" gemidos salieran de su boca mientras lo hacía. El chico comenzó a moverse rápidamente pues sabía que así iba a satisfacer a su esposa

Dawn se estremecía de placer al sentir el miembro de Ash dentro de su cuerpo. Sus ojos comenzaron a correrse mirando hacia el techo sin razón y sacaba la lengua (se conoce como ahegao).

Ash disfrutaba las expresiones que Dawn hacia pues significaba que lo estaba disfrutando bastante. La besó pues sentía que nuevamente se correría dentro de ella. Dawn correspondió al beso, luego sintió que nuevamente Ash aceleraba sus movimientos de cadera. La chica enredó sus piernas con las caderas de Ash y comenzó a abrazarlo hasta que el chico finalmente se corrió

/

Los chicos duraron bastante tiempo. Ash estaba sentado al borde de la cama mientras Dawn estaba sobre su regazo abrazándolo mientras él seguía moviendo su pene dentro de su cuerpo. Dawn seguía feliz y sonrojada a pesar de que ya había pasado un largo rato desde que comenzaron.

La chica besó a Ash furtivamente. Después de romper el beso le dijo—te amo Ash—

Yo también te amo Dawn—respondió Ash mientras la volvía a besar.

Al acabar el beso, Dawn recostó su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Ash—vas a ser el mejor esposo de todos, y también un excelente padre—decía mientras mordisqueaba el cuello de su esposo

Ash se alegró al oír las palabras de su chica. Pronto sintió que Dawn le mordía, significaba que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo nuevamente así que él comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos para que él también se corriera.

Dawn se separó un poco de Ash—Te Amo Ash… TE AMO— gritó antes de llegar al orgasmo a la vez que sentía que su esposo también lo hacía.

/

La pareja estaba completamente cansados y agotados -fue increíble amor- dijo Dawn quien se acurrucaba en el pecho de Ash.

El chico empezó a acariciarle suavemente el cabello a Dawn -te amo Dawn, y te prometo que nunca me separare de ti- dijo mientras besaba a Dawn para que luego ambos se quedaran dormidos.

/

Ash despertó de su sueño, se podía escuchar que afuera del dormitorio estaba lloviendo de una forma muy fuerte. Ash miro a su costado y vio que no había nadie -es cierto- dijo Ash suspirando. Se le podía ver en el rostro que estaba muy deprimido y también demasiado cansado y muy demacrado -hoy te fuimos a enterrar- dijo Ash quien acariciaba aquel lugar de la cama.

Ash estaba demasiado triste en ese momento, él no sabía qué hacer, ese día fue uno de los días más tristes de su vida. Miró a un costado, directo a una mesita que estaba al lado de la cama, había una foto enmarcada del día de su boda. Ash suspiro de tristeza, el recordar ese momento le traía alegría, pero también le traía mucha tristeza pues Dawn había muerto y recordarla le hacía doler más la herida que dejó Dawn al partir.

Ash seguía mirando la foto, hasta que se escuchó que alguien abre la puerta en la que una niña de tres años quien abrazaba un peluche de teddiursa entraba mientras tenía los ojos llorosos— papá… tuve una pesadilla— dijo la niña

Ash se levantó y se dispuso a cargar en brazos a su pequeña hija –tranquila Hikari. Solo fue un mal sueño— decía Ash intentando tranquilizar a su pequeña.

Hikari era la hija que tuvieron Ash y Dawn juntos; la niña que estaba dentro del vientre de Dawn el día de su boda. Hikari era la viva imagen de Dawn, pero con la diferencia que ella tenía los ojos marrones y su cabello era negro como el de su padre.

¿Qué soñaste?- pregunto un melancólico Ash mientras la llevaba a su cama, específicamente al lado en la que Dawn dormía cuando estaba con vida

/**_Sueño_**/

Hikari se encontraba en un bello campo de flores Gracidias, el cielo era de un extraño color rosado y las flores parecían que reían cuando eran tocadas por las manitas de la niña.

Hikari estaba feliz, ella se reía mientras jugaba con las flores y con pequeño pokemon que ella no conocía. El momento era hermoso para la niña y nada podía arruinarlo.

Una pequeña risita se escuchó cerca de la pequeña Hikari, la niña se sorprendió pues reconoció de quien era la risa. Volteó para ver detrás de ella, la niña se llenó de alegría al ver a quién estaba detrás de ella y era nada más y nada menos que su querida madre Dawn, quien llevaba un vestido blanco que era agitado levemente por el viento.

Mama¡— gritó Hikari de la emoción a la vez que se levantaba para abrazar a su querida madre—mama… te extraño mucho— unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de la pequeña niña

Dawn se agachó y correspondió el abrazo de su hija por varios minutos. La niña comenzó a llorar, estaba feliz de ver a su madre pero a la vez estaba triste por una razón que ella prefería olvidar.

Dawn se separó de Hikari, le secó las lágrimas y después le dio un beso en la frente—te amo Hikari. Nunca lo olvides—dijo mientras se paraba

A Dawn le comenzaron a salir lágrimas de tristeza, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de su hija.

Hikari comprendió que estaba pasando—No… MAMA¡ MAMA NO TE VALLAS— Hikari no quería que Dawn se alejara pues sabía que si lo hacía no volvería a verla jamás.

Hikari trató de correr hacia su madre pero no podía moverse, el pequeño pokemon con el que estaba jugando antes se lo impedía; estaba usando Hierba Lazo para sujetar a la niña y evitar que saliera en busca de su madre. la niña no era la única que lloraba, pues el pequeño pokemon también estaba derramando unas pequeñas lágrimas de tristeza y dolor.

Hikari se agitaba para que el pokemon la soltara, a la vez que gritaba para que su madre no se alejara, pero era inútil, Dawn se iba alejando cada vez más y más hasta el punto en que desapareció de la vista de Hikari—MAMA¡ NO¡— gritó la niña con lágrimas de tristeza a l ver que su madre había desaparecido.

Finalmente, la niña logro librarse del Hierba Lazo; salió corriendo en la misma dirección que su madre con la esperanza de encontrarla.

El cielo rosado comenzó a desaparecer y las flores también comenzaron a ir desapareciendo. Pronto todo se convirtió un lugar vacío, totalmente negro, cerca de la nada.

Hikari comenzó a desacelerar hasta detenerse completamente—No… No…— dijo queriendo negar la realidad. Frente a ella se encontraba una lapida de piedra que tenía escrito el nombre de su madre. hikari no quería reconocerlo pero era cierto… Dawn estaba muerta y más nunca volvería con ella

**_/Fin Del Sueño/_**

A Ash se le rompía el corazón al oír a su pequeña haciendo que levemente y de forma inconsciente se le empieza a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. Hikari se pone triste al ver a su padre llorar, ella con sus manitas le seca una lagrima y pregunta -¿qué es lo que ocurre papá?- pregunto una preocupada Hikari

No es nada hija, no es nada—Respondió Ash, mintiéndole a la pequeña infante

La niña se quedó pensando por unos segundos y llego a una conclusión -¿es por qué mamá se fue?- pregunto una inocente Hikari que no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba en realidad.

Sí. Es por tu madre… la extraño mucho- respondió Ash al mismo tiempo que se secaba unas lágrimas.

Hikari, al ver a su padre triste, se recuestó en el pecho de este mientras le abrazaba. Ash, al ver a su hija así, se sintió más dolido, eso es debido a que Dawn a veces se recostaba en su pecho e Hikari lo hacía idénticamente como lo hacía su madre y si a eso le sumamos que ella es la viva imagen de Dawn… Ash quedo aún más triste por lo que veía.

¿Cuándo volverá mamá?- pregunto Hikari mientras se le quebraba la voz

Cariño… lo siento pero ella nunca va a volver- dijo Ash

Hikari se aferró a Ash fuertemente y empezó a llorar -¿por qué tuvo que irse?- preguntaba la niña quien no paraba de llorar

Ash solo la abrazaba y le decía -no lo sé, pero las cosas sucedieron de esa forma y no podemos retroceder el tiempo- Hikari se aferró a su padre más fuerte, ella siguió llorando y a pesar de que Ash quería llorar, este se aguantó pues no quería mostrar debilidad ante su hija. Ash intento consolar a Hikari quien seguía llorando en el pecho de este, a los pocos minutos ella se quedó dormida de tanto llorar. Ash solo abrazaba a su hija al mismo tiempo que una lagrima se le salió -no sabes cómo te necesito ahora Dawn- dijo Ash quien empezaba a desahogarse.

Los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a iluminar el dormitorio. Ash estaba en la misma posición abrazando a Hikari, Ash estaba con ojeras y se le notaba más demacrado que ayer, Ash no pudo dormir de lo que le restaba a la noche.

Ash solo recostó a Hikari en la cama y la cubrió con las sabanas para luego irse a preparar un café. Ash estaba sentado mientras que la cafetera estaba haciendo su trabajo, empezó a recordar todos los buenos momentos que paso con Dawn en la cocina -jejeje y pensar que casi la incendiamos- dijo Ash entre pequeñas risas mientras recordó una anécdota algo divertida de cuando él y Dawn decidieron convivir como pareja en aquella casa durante los primeros días de convivencia.

Pasaron los minutos, la cafetera empezó a sonar dando aviso que el café ya está listo para servirse. Ash se acerca y vierte el líquido caliente en su taza -¿quién puede ser a esta hora?- dijo Ash quien dejaba la taza a un lado y escuchaba como llamaban a la puerta.

Ash se levantó de la mesa para saber quién o quiénes eran los que lo buscaban. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con dos señoras, una castaña y otra de cabellos azules

Mamá… señora Johanna…- dijo Ash al ver a las dos señoras

Hijo… ¿te sientes mejor?- dijo Delia

No, la verdad es que ni siquiera pude dormir pues a Hikari le entro una pesadilla-

¿Y cómo esta ella?- pregunto Johanna preocupada por su nieta

Está durmiendo, ayer se fue a mi dormitorio y se quedó dormida ahí- respondió Ash con la mirada cabizbaja

Las dos señoras entraron a la casa, ellas también estaban muy dolidas con lo que pasaba. Johanna estaba deprimida por la reciente muerte de su hija, y Delia también ya que ella quería mucho a Dawn e incluso la llego a considerar como la hija que nunca tuvo. Ash sirvió en dos tazas más café y se las dio a las dos señoras para luego sentarse con ellas.

Nadie decía nada, Delia quería dar un tema de conversación al igual que Johanna, pero no podían pues se sentía el ambiente demasiado pesado como para hacer eso. De un momento a otro, se escucharon unos ronquidos, ambas señoras vieron que Ash se había quedado dormido en el sofá

Sí que está cansado- dijo Johanna al ver a su yerno en un estado muy lamentable

Pobre de mi hijo, es la primera vez que lo veo en ese estado- dijo Delia mientras arropaba a su hijo con una manta que había cerca del lugar

Ambas señoras dejaron a Ash dormir, ellas se fueron al dormitorio de Ash en donde vieron a su nieta dormir abrazando su peluche -mamá- decía Hikari entre sueños mientras una lagrima le recorría el rostro.

Me duele verlos así- dijo Johanna mientras acariciaba el cabello de su nieta-

Si, en especial Hikari quien sufrirá por crecer sin una madre-

Pues nosotras ayudaremos para que ella no se sienta tan sola-

Si… pero pobre Ash, el tendrá desde ahora que hacer todo el trabajo-

Pues ayudaremos a Ash también, les ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos-

Sí, les ayudaremos a…- Delia no pudo terminar la frase pues ella vio cómo es que Hikari abría los ojos -¿abuela?- dijo Hikari mientras se levantaba y ver a Johanna al frente

Hola Hikari, vinimos a verte- fijo Johanna

Hikari miro a su alrededor y miro a su otra abuela Delia, ambas señoras se acercaron a Hikari y ella los abrazo. La niña no decía nada, estaba muy deprimida por lo que pasaba -dime, quieres algo para desayunar- pregunto Delia -no tengo hambre- dijo Hikari en un tono muy bajo.

Mientras que ambas señoras tranquilizaban y dejaban que Hikari se desahogue con ellas, Ash estaba durmiendo, soñando y recordando todos los buenos momentos que paso con Dawn. Pikachu y piplup se despertaron, ellos estaban igual de deprimidos y vieron a Ash dormir en el sofá, teniendo una que otra sonrisa -Dawn- dijo Ash entre sueños rompiendo el corazón de pikachu y piplup que extrañaban mucho a la coordinadora, en especial piplup debido a que él fue el primer pokémon de ella.

Pasaron las horas, Ash se despertó debido a un olor que provenía de la cocina. Ash se levantó y vio a Delia cocinando junto con Johanna, quiso levantarse pero no pudo ya que se dio cuenta que Hikari dormía en el pecho de este abrazándolo -ella al verte se fue a abrazarte y se quedó dormida- dijo Johanna al darse cuenta de que Ash se despertó.

Dime algo Ash, como te sientes luego de lo de ayer… bueno, lo de esa pelea- pregunto Delia quien se acercaba a su hijo

Ash solo levanto a Hikari y la acomodo en el sofá, pikachu y piplup se levantaron para estar al lado de la niña mientras que Ash empezó a hablar -la verdad es que no quiero hablar de eso- dijo Ash

Bueno, en si él se lo merecía… es decir, ir y decirle que Dawn se murió por su culpa… si yo fuera él también lo golpearía- dijo Johanna mientras volvía a la cocina.

La cuestión era la siguiente, Dawn fue enterrada el día anterior, todos lloraban la perdida de la coordinadora. Ash estaba muy deprimido, pero era fuerte y aguantaba las lágrimas para que Hikari, a quien la tenía cargada, no caiga en debilidad.

¿Por qué están enterrando a mamá? ella no podrá ir a trabajar y tampoco podrá cuidar de los pokémon de la casa- decía una inocente Hikari que no comprendía muy bien la situación. La mayoría de las personas presentes escucharon a la niña preguntándole a su padre el porqué del entierro de Dawn, ellos se pusieron a llorar mas, Johanna y Delia cayeron en depresión al escuchar a su nieta que no lograba entender bien lo que pasaba mientras que Ash no decía nada, solo cargaba y abrazaba a su hija.

Hikari empezó a llorar, quizás su inocente mente no comprendía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero de algo que estaba segura era de algo, desde ese día las cosas serán muy pero muy diferentes. Pasaron los minutos, Hikari se quedó dormida en los brazos de Ash, todos le daban el pésame a Ash por la pérdida de su joven esposa.

Sabes algo Ash, ella tuvo la suerte de estar contigo- dijo Leaf, la amiga de la infancia de Ash

Lo sé, ella siempre me lo decía- dijo Ash melancólico mientras cargaba a su hija

Leaf es una chica muy hermosa, desde niña ya se veía que sería hermosa cuando creciera, ella tiene unos lindos ojos verdes y un muy largo cabello castaño. Leaf es la amiga de la infancia de Ash, su mejor amiga con la que paso muchas experiencias durante su vida, unas buenas y otras malas. Leaf siempre fue una especia de hermana para Ash, incluso ella se alegró cuando conoció a Dawn quien fue la primera y única novia que tuvo Ash. Leaf, como siempre, está al lado de Ash apoyándolo en los momentos difíciles; a pesar del hecho de que ella esta también sufriendo pues Dawn era su mejor amiga y también por el hecho de que recientemente ella se divorció de su esposo debido a las constantes infidelidades por parte de él, un matrimonio que no duro ni un año.

¿Podemos hablar?- pregunto un castaño quien apareció en el lugar

Claro Kenny, Leaf ¿te importaría si…?- pregunto Ash, pero no termino la frase pues Leaf supo a que se refería Ash. Leaf tomo en brazos a Hikari y dijo -yo la cuido- Ash se fue con Kenny a conversar mientras que Leaf cargaba a Hikari. Aunque Hikari se despertara y viera que Ash no la cargara, a ella no le importaría estar en los brazos de Leaf pues la niña quiere mucho a la mujer y lo mismo sucede con Leaf, ella le agarro un cariño como si fuera la hija que nunca tuvo.

Leaf miro a Hikari pero fue interrumpida pues se escucharon gritos. Todos miraron hacia donde se escucharon los gritos, se pudo ver a Ash golpeando a Kenny y este en el suelo gritando -¡por tu culpa que se murió ella!- Leaf le tapo las orejas a Hikari y se retiró un poco para que ella no se despierte, Leaf pudo entender la situación, Kenny estaba que culpaba a Ash por la muerte de Dawn y este ya no aguanto y lo golpeo. Leaf miro la tumba de su vieja amiga -te tuviste que ir tan joven- dijo Leaf suspirando -con tan solo 24 años te fuiste... y pensar en todos esos sueños que tenías-

Volviendo al presente, Ash estuvo todo el día en la casa, él le daba de comer a todos los pokémon y darles el alimento a los pokémon de Dawn fue algo difícil pues ellos andaban muy deprimidos por la pérdida de su entrenadora. Paso el día, Ash se fue a dormir, Hikari quiso dormir con el mientras que las dos señoras se fueron a dormir en unas habitaciones que eran para los invitados.

Llegada la mañana, Ash tuvo que alistar 6 pokéball -¿vas a ir a trabajar?- pregunto Delia al ver a su hijo quien tomaba una taza de café.

Si, deje el gimnasio muy descuidado y de seguro habrán personas esperándome- dijo Ash estando todavía triste

De acuerdo, no te preocupes por Hikari que nosotras la cuidaremos- respondió Delia

Ash se despidió de su madre, Ash se fue a donde estaba pikachu -te encargo a Hikari, la cuidas y juega con ella- dijo mientras acariciaba a su fiel compañero de toda la vida. Ash saco a charizard y le ordeno que vuelve directo a ciudad Verde, Ash era ahora el líder del gimnasio de aquella ciudad.

Luego de unos minutos, Ash llego al gimnasio y vio cómo es que habían muchas personas esperando -este será un largo día- dijo Ash mientras daba una señal para que todos los retadores entraran. De esa forma pasaron horas y horas en la que Ash derrotaba a todos los retadores que llegaban, si bien él no tenía ánimos, tenía una reputación como el líder más poderoso de Kanto y él tenía que mantenerla.

Llego las 4 de la tarde, Ash estaba muy aburrido y como ya no había retadores se decidió por cerrar el gimnasio. Así era la rutina de todos los días, Delia y Johanna cuidaban a Hikari y Ash salía al gimnasio y lo cerraba dentro de las 4 a las 5 de la tarde.

Pasó un mes, Ash cerró el gimnasio a las 5 como de costumbre, él estaba caminando por las calles de ciudad Verde pero paso algo que hiso que su monótona rutina cambie -hola Ash, vaya sorpresa- dijo una mujer castaña.

Hola Leaf- respondió un Ash que estaba algo desanimado.

Para Ash, no le sorprendía que se encontrara con Leaf, después de todo, ella a pesar de que vive en pueblo Paleta, es originaria de ciudad Verde.

Así que… como has estado- pregunta Ash a su vieja amiga.

Bueno, vine a ver unos papeles de mi divorcio- Leaf miro a Ash, ella vio el estado de animo de su amigo así que tuvo una idea como para hacer que el muchacho se entretenga -¿qué te paree si vamos a una cafetería que vi cerca? podremos conversar un poco más tranquilos- dijo la joven a lo que Ash acepto un poco fastidiado. Ambos llegaron a la cafetería, Ash estaba con café caliente y Leaf también debido al frio, en la mesa había unos panes y uno que otro dulce.

Y como van yendo las cosas en tu casa, como ha estado Hikari-

Mal, a veces tiene pesadillas y si no fuera porque mi mamá y la señora Johanna me ayudan a cuidarla, estuviera perdido sin saber que hacer- respondió Ash quien se le notaba más que melancólico

Descuida Ash, las cosas pasaran y sé que esto ustedes podrán superarlo-

Habrá pasado una hora aproximadamente, se podría decir que Ash estaba sonriendo después de mucho tiempo, Leaf le saco una sonrisa pues del tema que entristecía a Ash, pasaron a otros temas y una cosa llevo a la otra que hasta incluso terminaron hablando sobre las capturas pokémon. Se podría decir que esa se parecía a una conversación de esas en las que tenían ellos cuando eran niños.

Ash miro el reloj, eran las 6 de la tarde -vaya que se nos fue el tiempo- dijo Ash, ambos se levantaron y pagaron lo que cada uno consumió. Ambos estaban en el parque que estaba fuera de la cafetería -me tengo que ir, tengo que recoger unos papeles- dijo Leaf

De acuerdo, yo también me tengo que ir que de seguro Hikari se estará preguntando en donde estoy-

Está bien, nos vemos- dijo Leaf, la joven se acercó a Ash para darle un beso en la mejilla como despedida como lo hacían desde hace tiempo, pero de forma inconsciente le dio un beso muy cerca de la boca cosa que ni ella y ni Ash se dieron cuenta -nos vemos luego- dijo Leaf quien se retiraba.

Llego la noche, Ash estaba cenando con Hikari pues Delia y Johanna tuvieron que irse, la razón, tenían que ver algunos papeles en Sinnoh sobre Dawn, lo recomendable es que Ash vaya pero Delia se ofreció debido a que el chico tenía que trabajar y pasarla bien con su hija.

Papá, ¿cuándo dijeron las abuelas que regresan?- dijo Hikari un poco triste

Una semana, el viaje a Sinnoh dura un día en barco y ellas tienen que hacer muchas cosas- Ash miro a su hija, la verdad es que él la tenía difícil, pero se le llego a ocurrir algo -que te parece si mañana vamos al gimnasio, podrás ver cómo es que combato contra los retadores- dijo Ash

Hikari quedo sorprendida, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y acepto pues esa sería su primera vez en el que vería como su padre lucharía contra otros entrenadores que buscan tener la medalla que él otorga.

Llego la mañana, Ash despertó a su hija quien se alisto de manera muy rápida. Ash llamo a charizard y partieron al gimnasio. Durante todo el día, Hikari, junto con pikachu y piplup, veían a Ash combatir contra los diferentes entrenadores que llegaban a por la medalla. Hikari quedo sorprendida pues Ash no perdía ninguna batalla. Ese fue un día que se salió de toda la monótona rutina, un día que tanto padre e hija disfrutaron.

El día término cuando Ash e Hikari se fueron a un restaurante a cenar, ese fue un día fantástico pues por un momento ambos olvidaron sus problemas, incluso pikachu y piplup se la pasaron de lo mejor. Pero como toda cosa empieza debe terminar, ese día termino.

Ash estaba tirado en su cama, eran las 2 de la mañana y no podía dormir. El tan solo se levantó y se fue a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua, cuando se disponía a regresar a su dormitorio, paso por el dormitorio de su hija. Ash la vio durmiendo, se le podía notar que ella había estado llorando posiblemente porque aun extraña a su madre. Ash suspiro pues no podía saber lo que pudiera hacer el en ese momento, pero entonces vio el escritorio en la que habían varias fotos. Ash se acercó y vio una foto de él junto con Dawn e Hikari, se les podía ver sonriendo en aquella foto familiar. Ash miro otra foto en la que estaba Hikari abrazando a Leaf, Ash sabía que su hija quería mucho a su amiga así que se le ocurrió una idea que podría alegrarle el día a su pequeña.

Ash salió del dormitorio de su hija, él se fue al videoteléfono y empezó a marcar un número, luego de unos segundos, de la pantalla apareció la imagen de una mujer castaña de ojos verdes -¿Ash?- dijo Leaf mientras se sobaba los ojos del cansancio ¿Qué sucede, son las 2 de la madrugada?- pregunto Leaf quien bostezaba.

Veras Leaf, quisiera pedirte un favor- dijo Ash un tanto nervioso

¿Cuál es Ash?— respondió Leaf un tanto intrigada por creer que algo malo había pasado

Quisiera saber si podrías venir a mi casa en la mañana para ayudarme a cuidar a Hikari, la niña te estima mucho y sé que ella se pondrá feliz al verte— Concluyó el chico

¡Claro Ash, cuenta conmigo!—en el tono de Leaf se podía notar que estaba feliz por la propuesta

Gracias—

No hay problema, en la mañana estaré ahí-

De esa forma, ambos siguieron hablando por unos minutos más hasta que tuvieron que despedirse por el sueño. Llego la mañana, Ash estaba haciendo un intento por hacer el desayuno para su hija, pikachu y piplup ayudaban al joven en la cocina. Pasaron los minutos, Hikari desayunaba lo que preparo Ash mientras que este tomaba café.

Te tengo una sorpresa Hikari—Comenzó Ash con una sonrisa

¿Cuál es?—Preguntó Hikari pero sin darle tanta importancia

La primera, hoy me tomare el día libre para pasarla contigo—dijo Ash sonriendo aún más

Enserio¡ eso es increíble papá— Dijo la niña al oir a su padre—¿cuál es la otra?-

Eso lo sabrás dentro de poco-

A Hikari le empezó a dar curiosidad, pasaron unos minutos y llaman a la puerta, Ash le dice a Hikari que vaya a abrirla así que la niña se va junto con pikachu y piplup quien la acompañaba. Hikari queda sorprendida al ver quien era -hola Hikari, paso tiempo desde la última vez- dijo una castaña.

-¡Leaf!- dijo Hikari mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a la joven, Ash quedo contento pues veía cómo es que la niña se puso feliz al ver a su amiga. Durante ese día, Hikari estuvo más que contenta, la niña jugaba con Leaf y esta lanzo todas sus pokéball de las que salieron sus pokémon quienes eran: Blastoise, Wigglytuff, Clefable, Ditto, Nidoqueen y Granbull.

Ash quedo sorprendido ya que vio cómo es que Leaf tenía ese instinto de madre que tuvo Dawn con Hikari. De esa forma paso el día, Leaf cuidaba y jugaba con Hikari y Ash quedaba sorprendido pues veía en Leaf la misma imagen maternal que vio en Dawn cuando ella aún vivía. Llego la noche, Hikari dormía plácidamente en su cama, ella sonreía después del feliz día que tuvo. Pikachu y piplup también estaban felices, ellos también se la pasaron muy bien y también querían a Leaf pues ella al igual que Dawn les daba cariño. Ash y Leaf estaban sentados en unas bancas del jardín de la casa, ellos veían el cielo estrellado mientras recordaban todas las cosas que pasaron cuando fueron niños.

Y fue así como es que quede encerrado en ese armario- dijo Ash recordando un pasaje de su niñez. Leaf se reía de eso pues empezó a recordar como ella y Gary intentaban sacar al muchacho de ese armario

Eso explica mucho- dijo Leaf quien se seguía riendo creo que será mejor que me valla, me la pase bien con ustedes- Leaf se despide de Ash, pero el muchacho reacciona y dijó -¿puedes venir mañana? es que tendré que irme al gimnasio y a Hikari le gustaría estar contigo- pregunto Ash a lo que Leaf dijo que con mucho gusto volvería.

De esa forma pasaban los días, Leaf llegaba cada mañana y se la pasaba cuidando a Hikari, ella jugaba con la niña y a la niña le gustaba mucho la compañía de Leaf. En las tardes, Ash llegaba del gimnasio y veía con agrado como es que Leaf e Hikari se la pasaban muy bien. Entonces, llego el día en que Johanna y Delia volvieron a Kanto, Delia se encontraba en la casa de Ash muy temprano preparando el desayuno, hasta que escucha como abren la puerta

¿Leaf?- dijo Delia sorprendida al ver a la joven

¡Señora Delia, no sabía que estaba aquí!-

¿Cómo es que…?-

Le di una llave para la casa mamá- dijo Ash quien aparecía en la escena -Leaf me ha estado ayudando a cuidar de Hikari estos días, le di una copia de la llave para que no tenga problemas en entrar o salir de la casa- dijo Ash.

Oh bueno, no lo sabía- dijo Delia un poco sorprendía.

Me olvide en decírtelo- dijo Ash mientras se rascaba la cabeza -bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos más tarde- dijo Ash mientras salía de la casa en dirección al gimnasio.

Delia miro a Leaf, ella estaba sorprendida por lo que pasaba así que decidió hacerle un pequeño interrogatorio -así que… estas ayudando a Ash a cuidar de Hikari-

Sí, Ash me lo pidió y también me gusta cuidar de Hikari-

Delia podía ver que a Leaf le brillaban de cierto modo los ojos, ella iba a seguir con otra pregunta pero no pudo ya que una niña acompañada de un pikachu y un piplup aparece en el lugar -¡Leaf, viniste!- dijo Hikari mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a la joven. Delia se sorprendió, ella ya sabía que su nieta le tenía cariño a Leaf, pero al verla tan emocionada en ese momento, fue algo que le partió el corazón de alegría.

Al siguiente día, Johanna apareció, ella también quedo sorprendida al ver a Leaf. Pasaron los días, tanto Delia como Johanna observaban el cambio que había sufrido la casa gracias a Leaf. Poco a poco las dos señoras miraban como es que Ash e Hikari volvían a ser los mismos de antes, y todo gracias a la compañía de Leaf.

Era un día como cualquier otro, Ash llegaba del trabajo y vio a Leaf quien se despidió pues tenía que hacer algo de importancia dejando a Hikari un poco triste -descuida, mañana volveré y nos la pasaremos de maravilla- dijo Leaf antes de irse dejando a una Hikari más que contenta.

Llego la noche, Hikari dormía plácidamente mientras que Ash y su madre estaban en la cocina

Sabes algo Ash, Leaf es una muy buena chica- Comenzó a decir la señora de edad

Sí. He ha ayudado mucho-

Creo que de ustedes dos podría salir algo muy bonito—dijo Delia pícaramente

¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Ash sin entender la indirecta

Hijo, creo que es hora de que rehagas tu vida con otra mujer y creo que Leaf es la indicada—

Ash quedo sorprendido con lo que dijo su madre, si bien había pasado unos meses de la muerte de Dawn, Ash nunca se le paso eso por la cabeza -pero mamá… no puedo hacer eso, yo le hice una promesa a Dawn y tengo que cumplirla, además, Leaf es solo es mi amiga- dijo Ash algo confuso

Sí, sé que le hiciste una promesa a Dawn. Pero debes de pensar en Hikari, la niña necesita una figura materna y Leaf ya demostró que quiere mucho a esa niña-

La verdad es que no lo sé, no creo que…-

¡Ash! estoy segura que a Dawn le hubiese gustado que tu vuelvas a hacer tu vida con una buena mujer. Estoy segura que a ella no le hubiese gustado que te estés lamentando por su muerte y que no logres superarte-

Ash estaba confundido, el solo dijo que lo pensaría. Ash se despidió de su madre pues el sueño le estaba ganando, el paso por el dormitorio de su hija y la vio con una sonrisa. Ash sonrió al ver a su hija en ese estado para luego pasar a su dormitorio.

Ash estaba tirado en su cama mirando el techo -¿una vida al lado de Leaf?... nunca me puse a pensarlo- en ese momento, Ash empezó a recordar una escena muy dolorosa. Ash estaba recordando el momento en el que Dawn estaba en su lecho de muerte, Ash le sostenía la mano y le rogaba que no se fuera -por favor Ash, prométeme que serás fuerte, prométeme que saldrás adelante y rehaceras tu vida al lado de una buena mujer, prométeme que lo harás por nuestra hija- eran las palabras que Dawn le dijo a Ash antes de morir. Ash quedo algo perturbado, él le prometió a Dawn que haría todo lo posible y que saldría adelante por Hikari, si bien él pensaba que sería muy pronto, tenía que admitir que le agarro un gran cariño a Leaf por todo lo que ella hacía por él y por Hikari -mañana le diré para que salgamos- dijo Ash antes de dormir.

Y así fue, al siguiente día antes de irse al gimnasio, le pidió a Leaf para que salgan esa noche a un restaurante o a algún otro lugar. Ash estaba nervioso, él estaba en un restaurante esperando a Leaf quien se había ido al baño -¿por que demonios me siento así?- se preguntaba el muchacho. Ash estaba igual de nervioso como en su primera cita con Dawn, pero Ash no estaba solo en su nerviosismo, Leaf estaba en el baño echándose agua helada en la cara pues estaba igual de nerviosa que Ash.

Esa noche fue una noche muy extraña para ambos, a Ash se le derramo el vino, Leaf por accidente se le cayó el plato de comida al suelo, cuando bailaron Ash le piso los pies a Leaf y ella también, y por último, cuando estaban regresando a sus respectivas casas, empezó a llover y ellos quedaron totalmente empapados. Quizás fue una noche rara y muy loca, pero se podría decir que a pesar de todo ellos se divirtieron en su "primera cita".

Pasaban los días, Leaf cuidaba a Hikari e incluso a veces la niña quería que ella se la lleve a su trabajo para conocer, si bien Leaf estaba de vacaciones, Hikari le hiso prometer que la llevara algún día. Pero no todo para Leaf era cuidar a la niña, pues ella también en la casa de Ash hacia sus cosas como revisar algún que otro documento para cuando vuelva a trabajar y de paso que en algunas noches Ash y ella salían a cenar junto con Hikari.

Pasaron algunos días, las cosas seguían con esa misma rutina. Un día, Ash estaba en la cocina revisando y organizando una lista de los retadores quienes querían un cupo para poder enfrentarlo. Ash escuchan como abren la puerta, ese día Leaf iba a venir y los planes para ese día era que ella, Hikari y Ash estarían en la casa viendo películas o posiblemente ir a un restaurante más tarde -hola Ash- dijo una voz femenina que Ash reconoció, no era Leaf pero si alguien a quien él quiere mucho -señora Johanna, es una sorpresa que venga-

Bueno, vine a visitarlos y también a ver a Hikari-

De acuerdo, la voy a llamar- dijo Ash pero antes de que el llame a su hija, Johanna interrumpió -¿va a venir Leaf?-

Dí, ella va a venir dentro de un rato-

Aun no llames a Hikari, quiero conversar contigo de algo importante-

Claro, ¿qué sucede?-

Ash, quizás Delia ya te lo habrá dicho pero… no crees que deberías de iniciar una nueva relación y buscarte a una buena mujer que este a tu lado. Leaf es una buena chica y ya demostró lo mucho que los estima… creo que deberías de darte una nueva oportunidad, recuerda que eso es lo que habría querido Dawn- dijo Johanna en un tono muy serio

Tiene razón, mi madre me dijo lo mismo y la verdad es que yo no estoy interesado en eso-

Ash dijo eso de forma tranquila, en eso, una niña quien estaba acompañada de un pikachu y un piplup baja corriendo de las escaleras -¡llego Leaf, llego Leaf!- gritaba Hikari de emoción -¡abuela, hola!- dijo la niña quien se lanzaba a abrazar a su abuela. La puerta de la casa se abrió, Leaf entraba en la residencia e Hikari se lanza a abrazarla. En ese momento, al ver toda la escena, Johanna tuvo una idea -Hikari, el parque de diversiones acaba de llegar a la ciudad, ¿quieres ir?- pregunto la señora a lo que Hikari salto de alegría al escuchar la palabra "parque de diversiones" pero Hikari quería también pasarse el día con Leaf -tu anda diviértete con tu abuela, yo ayudare a Ash en la limpieza de la casa- dijo Leaf, y en parte era cierto pues ese día ella iba a ayudar a Ash en la limpieza general de la casa.

Hikari, anda al carro que ya voy- dijo Johanna a lo que la niña se fue al carro de la señora junto con pikachu y piplup -ustedes dos, solo vayan a pasearse, dejen eso para otro día y vayan a relajarse- dijo Johanna antes de salir.

Y así fue, se podría decir que Johanna estuvo todo el día fuera de la casa con Hikari dejando solos a Ash y Leaf. En vista que se encontraban completamente solos, ellos se decidieron ir a pasear y recordar viejos tiempos.

Pasaban los días y era casi la misma rutina, Ash y Leaf salían mientras que Delia y Johanna iban a cuidar de Hikari. Un día, Ash y Leaf estaban en el gimnasio de ciudad Verde, se podía sentir toda la tensión entre ellos pues durante esos días ambos empezaron a tener muchos sentimientos el uno para el otro pero ninguno se animaba a dar el primer paso pues Ash tenía algo de miedo y Leaf tenía un secreto que no quería que Ash se enterase.

Pero algo paso por la mente del muchacho, eran las palabras de Dawn diciéndole que debería de buscar a alguien que ese a su lado, además que Johanna y Delia le habian dicho que Leaf es una muy buena opción para que sea su nueva esposa a futuro.

Leaf, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Ash seriamente dudando si debería hacerlo

¿Qué sucede?—preguntó la chica un tanto intrigada

En ese momento, Ash le explico a Leaf como es que se sentía, desde cómo fue que se sintió al momento de perder a Dawn hasta como es que se siente ahora con respecto a Leaf. Ash no dijo nada mas -si no sientes lo mismo… pues no te lo culpo, solo quería que lo sepas- dijo Ash

Ash…- comenzó— la verdad es que yo también me he estado sintiendo así- dijo Leaf tímidamente

Ash se sorprendió por eso, ellos solo por instinto se acercaron y se dieron un cálido beso que los dejo fuera de sí. De ese modo ellos empezaron un noviazgo, se podría decir que Ash era el más asustado pues Delia y Johanna le decían que eso es normal y que debería de calmarse pues está en una etapa en la que aún está superando lo de Dawn. Johanna, al ver que las cosas iban bien entre Ash y Leaf, decidió hacer algo, ella se llevó a Hikari a Sinnoh de vacaciones en las que Delia también participaría dejando a la pareja un tiempo a solas.

Pasaron los días, Ash y Leaf decidieron salir a cenar esa noche a un muy buen restaurante de alta categoría. Esa tarde, Ash se ducho y se arregló para su cita con Leaf, el vestía una camisa azul con un pantalón jean de color obscuro y también unos zapatos marrones. Ash salió en busca de Leaf y cuando llego a su casa, llamo por la puerta.

La puerta se abrió -hola amor- dijo Leaf quien lo recibía con un beso en los labios -¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la joven al ver a Ash todo embobado. La razón por la cual el chico quedo embobado, fue porque el vio a Leaf más hermosa que nunca. Leaf tenía todo su cabello castaño suelto que brillaba, ella vestía con una blusa celeste con toques negros y una falda roja que le llegaba hasta muy por debajo de las rodillas y por último, unas zapatillas blancas con toque de rojo y unas medias largas de color celeste.

Luego de que Ash haya recuperado su compostura, tomo a Leaf del brazo y se fueron al restaurante que habían quedado en ir. Durante su caminata al restaurante, se tocaron diversos temas de conversación pero de cosas sin importancia. Pasaron los minutos, ambos llegaron al restaurante, pero al llegar, algo empezó a incomodar a la chica -¿te sucede algo?- pregunto Ash al ver a Leaf muy nerviosa -es que yo…- empezó a balbucear Leaf sin poder terminar la frase -¡vaya, no esperaba encontrarlos aquí!- dijo un castaño quien se paraba de una mesa.

Ash miro al sujeto y lo reconoció al instante, y eso también explicaba porque Leaf se puso un poco nerviosa. Aquel sujeto era el ex-esposo de Leaf. Ash, ahora que entendía porque era que Leaf se puso así, prefirió irse a otro restaurante, pero aquel tipo empezó a hablar -así que ustedes dos están saliendo, dime Ash, ¿ella ya te ocasiono problemas?- esas palabras empezaron a incomodar a Leaf -¡cállate!- dijo Leaf cosa que impresiono a Ash por la forma en cómo es que ella levanto la voz.

Solo voy a advertirle de algo—dijo el tipo un tanto desafiante

¿Advertirme de que?- pregunto Ash en postura seria

Leaf ya se estaba enojando, ella estaba a punto de darle una cachetada al sujeto, pero el hombre termino de hablar antes de eso -Leaf es muy mala en la cama, ella es bastante frígida- terminó con una gran sonrisa, como si disfrutara al decirle eso a Ash pues sabía que a su exmujer no le agradaria

Leaf quedo inmóvil, ella estaba totalmente roja por eso, y lo peor era que a parte que su secreto ya lo sabía Ash, también lo sabían todos los que estaban en el restaurante. Ella solo salió corriendo del lugar, Ash quería golpear al tipo, pero pensó que no valdría la pena y se fue a buscar a Leaf.

Pasaron los minutos, Ash estuvo buscando a Leaf por los alrededores, pero no la encontraba. Ash se la pasó buscándola por ya mucho tiempo, pero al llegar a un parque, él la vio sentada en una banca y llorando mientras se cubría los ojos con sus manos. Ash solo se acercó lentamente a ella y le toco el hombro -no debes dejar que eso te afecte- dijo el muchacho pero Leaf solo seguía llorando -él tiene razón, no sirvo en la cama. Esa es una de las razones por las que me dejo- dijo Leaf aun llorando.

Ash se sentó al lado de ella y le pidió que le explique cómo fue que pasaron las cosas. Leaf le conto que cuando lo hiso por primera vez en su noche de bodas, ella no sentía nada, ni dolor ni placer, se podría decir que ella esa noche estaba más que aburrida y más se sentía fastidiada cuando lo hiso. También conto, que su ex-esposo le pedía que ella le cumpliese, pero ella no quería pues se incomodaba demasiado y dejaba frustrado al sujeto.

Ella entonces dijo que empezó a notar al hombre un poco extraño, él llegaba tarde y a veces ni llegaba a dormir. Y entonces fue que paso, ella descubrió que él le era infiel con varias -¡y que esperas, no me satisfaces en nada!- eran las palabras que uso el hombre para que Leaf toda enojada le pidiese el divorcio.

Ash quedo impresionado por todo lo que Leaf le conto, ella quiso decir más pero este le abrazo -ya déjalo, eso no importa… Leaf, no dejes que eso te afecte- dijo Ash mientras la abrazaba. El abrazo de Ash, hiso que Leaf se tranquilizara, ella se separó por unos segundos, miro a Ash a los ojos y se acercó a besarlo.

Si bien ellos ya se habian besado antes, ese beso empezó a hacer que Leaf sintiera cosas en el estómago, era como si sintiera la pasión de un beso por primera vez y si bien ya se había besado con su ex-esposo antes, el beso que le estaba dando Ash no se comparaba con ningún otro que le dieron antes.

La pareja se separó por unos segundos, Leaf se volvió a acercar y se besaron nuevamente pero con más pasión que antes pues las lenguas de ambos se encontraron. Entonces, Leaf empezó a sentir otra cosa, mientras que Ash le tocaba la espalda y los cabellos, Leaf sintió como si algo caliente estuviera recorriendo su entrepierna dejándola un poco confundida pero a la vez con deseos que nunca tuvo antes.

Ash…- dijo Leaf mientras se sonrojaba y tenía una expresión muy extraña. Ash miro su expresión, a él le recordaba la expresión que puso Dawn la noche en que ambos tuvieron su primera vez -te… te necesito…- dijo Leaf con esa expresión mientras volvía a besar a Ash.

Ash también se estaba excitando al igual que Leaf, el hace mucho tiempo que no tenía relaciones. Quizás fue que se llevó por el momento, pero la cosa fue que ellos se fueron a la casa de Ash a seguir con lo que empezaron, y en vista que Hikari estaba en Sinnoh con sus abuelas de vacaciones, eso les dejaba la casa solo para ellos.

Ash y Leaf estaban semidesnudos recostados en la cama del chico, ambos estaban más que nerviosos pues se sentían como si fuera la primera vez de ellos -sabes que no tenemos que hacer esto si no quieres- dijo Ash -deja de preocuparte Ash, quiero hacerlo contigo y que me hagas tuya- respondió Leaf mientras se acercaba a Ash para besarlo. Ash estaba un poco aturdido, si bien ya había besado a Leaf antes, esto sería algo muy diferente, Ash solo cerró los ojos para recibir el beso.

Los labios de Leaf se juntaron con los de Ash, el muchacho pudo sentir aquel beso lleno de amor, aquel beso cálido que empezó a estremecer al chico. Ash abrió los ojos y se llevó una sorpresa, el vio a Dawn quien lo besaba, pero la cordura de Ash hiso que reaccione y empujo a la chica haciendo que este vuelva a la realidad y ver a Leaf en vez de a su esposa muerta.

Lo siento… lo siento… simplemente no puedo hacerlo… estaría fallando a mi promesa que le hice a Dawn… lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo- dijo Ash cabizbajo

Eso entristeció a Leaf, ella se acercó a Ash y le dijo -pero Ash, yo te amo-

Y yo también te amo… pero simplemente no puedo… tu sabes que siempre eh amado a Dawn-

Entonces… imagina que soy Dawn- terminó Leaf seuctoramente

En ese momento, Ash levanto la mirada, esas palabras fueron una especie de detonante para el subconsciente del muchacho pues el ya no veía a Leaf, veía a Dawn semidesnuda frente a sus ojos. Ash quedo embobado al verla, así que se acercó y besó apasionadamente a la chica.

Leaf quedo sorprendida, era la primera vez en su vida que recibía un beso de esa manera. Dentro de la boca de ambos se libraba una guerra entre sus lenguas en la que una quería el control de la otra. Si bien Leaf en su anterior matrimonio no gozaba cuando tenía relaciones, en ese momento ella se sentía en el cielo y se estaba dejando llevar por el momento.

Ash empezó a acariciar suavemente el cuerpo de Leaf mientras la seguía besando, suavemente le quito el sujetador y este empezó a acariciarle los pechos de su pareja. Ash dejo de besarla, el empezó a besarle el cuello para luego bajar lentamente a los pechos. Leaf estaba gimiendo, ella sentía el placer que Ash le daba al chupar sus pechos y a eso ella le sumaba como es que él le estaba sobando su clítoris al mismo tiempo que metía levemente sus dedos en el interior de ella.

Ash siguió jugando con los pechos de Leaf por unos minutos pero de un momento a otro paro, el empezó a bajar por su cuerpo desnudo mientras la besaba. Ash pasaba su lengua desde los pechos de Leaf hasta llegar a la entrepierna de la chica, en ese momento, Leaf estaba gimiendo por el placer que sentía, pero ella no estaba preparada para lo que sentiría a continuación.

Ash empezó a introducir su lengua en la vagina de Leaf, si ella se sentía muy bien cuando Ash le lamia los pechos, ahora ella se sentía en el paraíso. Ash lamia hábilmente la vagina de Leaf, ella empezó a sentir un placer que nunca había experimentado en toda su vida, Leaf se retorcía por todo ese placer mientras que empezaba a babear por la excitación.

Leaf ya no aguantaba, ella agarro la cabeza del muchacho con la intención de que no se separase de ella, ella empezó a sentir algo completamente nuevo, Leaf dio un grito de placer por todo el éxtasis que sintió, ella estaba que jadeaba por lo ocurrido pues era la primera vez que sentía algo como eso. Leaf se había corrido por primera vez en su vida, se corrió en la cara de Ash quien saboreaba los jugos que Leaf había expulsado de su interior.

Ash levanto la mirada, el solo vio a su ex-esposa jadeando de placer. Leaf estaba exhausta, ella miro a Ash quien tenía una mirada perdida, pero bajo la mirada y vio un gran bulto de entre sus calzoncillos.

Leaf se acercó a Ash, ella le quito los calzoncillo y al hacerlo, quedo sorprendida con lo que vio -¿cómo se supone que me cabera esto en la boca?- pensó Leaf al ver el gran tamaño del miembro de su amante.

Leaf solo cogió el pene de Ash y empezó a sobarlo suavemente hasta que se decidió metérselo a la boca pero con mucha timidez. Leaf poco a poco se introducía el gran miembro en su boca, pero Ash, quien estaba fuera de sí, pensaba que era Dawn quien le estaba haciendo sexo oral. Ash solo cogió la cabeza de Leaf y muy fuertemente empezó a moverla de arriba hacia debajo de la misma manera que lo hacía con Dawn. Si bien Dawn, en el tiempo que estaba viva, tenía una vida sexual muy activa con Ash dándole experiencia en el trabajo oral, Leaf no tenia en lo absoluto alguna experiencia pues ella se estaba atragantando con el gran pene de Ash.

Ash estaba en la gloria, él solo veía como Dawn le hacía sexo oral y lo estaba disfrutando enormemente, entonces llego el momento, Ash no aguanto más y expulso una gran cantidad de semen dentro de la boca de la chica. Ash dejo la cabeza de Leaf y ella solo tocia pues casi se atora en el acto, Ash solo miraba confundido y recordaba como Dawn también tocia cuando tuvieron su primera vez.

Pasaron unos segundos, Ash iba a decir algo pero Leaf solo se lanza hacia él y le da un beso apasionado. Leaf estaba desesperada, ella tira a Ash bruscamente en la cama y se pone encima del muchacho mientras que lentamente introducía el miembro de Ash dentro de su vagina.

Fue algo doloroso, a pesar de que Leaf no era virgen, era la primera vez que sentía algo como eso debido a que era frígida, ella empezó a sentir como se sentía el sexo por primera vez dejándola con un gran deseo de lujuria.

Leaf termino de introducir el miembro de Ash por completo, ella se detuvo unos segundos para acostumbrarse y poco a poco empezó a mover sus caderas. Leaf empezó a montar a Ash, ella estaba que gozaba con el momento mágico que tenía pues era la primera es que durante el sexo ella conseguía tener placer. Leaf estaba gimiendo mientras que por su mente, pasaban miles de escenas de ella junto a Ash cuando eran niños y adolescentes.

Por otro lado, Ash estaba que se llenaba de placer después de tanto tiempo que no lo hacía, el estaba que masajeaba los pechos de Leaf con lujuria y con todo el amor que puede dar… pero había algo mal, Ash no estaba presente en el acto, quizás su cuerpo lo estaba haciendo con Leaf, pero para su mente, él lo estaba haciendo con Dawn. Ash miraba el rostro de Leaf, y solo pasaba por su cabeza las miles de experiencias que paso con Dawn. Ash se levanta sin separarse de Leaf y la recuesta poniéndose encima de ella para luego besarla con toda la pasión y lujuria que pudo haber tenido en su vida. Ese beso empezó a hacer que Ash escape de la fantasía que tenía en su subconsciente -¿Leaf?- se preguntaba el chico en su mente al empezar a distinguir a su amante.

Ash siguió besando con pasión a la chica, en ese momento, el dejo de pensar en Dawn y empezó a tener los bonitos recuerdos de la infancia que compartió con Leaf para luego pensar en cómo sería tener un futuro juntos.

La imagen que Ash había creado de Dawn sobre Leaf desapareció, el vio como Leaf gemía de tanto placer mientras se retorcía en la cama -¡Leaf… te amo!- dijo Ash mientras volvía a besarla pero ahora con mucha más pasión que antes.

Leaf quedo conmovida al saber que Ash no pensaba en Dawn, ella empezó a llorar de felicidad y correspondió el beso que Ash le estaba dando. Ash seguía moviéndose más rápido al mismo tiempo que Leaf empezaba a gemir haciendo que Ash vea lo hermosa que es al momento de hacer eso -Ash… me… me corro- dijo Leaf casi gritando -yo… yo también- dijo Ash totalmente excitado. Ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo mientras se besaban apasionadamente para luego decir al mismo tiempo -¡te amo!-

Ash termino de correrse dentro de Leaf al mismo tiempo que la joven también acababa. Leaf solo saco el pene de su interior, ella hecho a Ash en la cama y se puso en una posición en la que ella empezó a hacerle sexo oral al mismo tiempo que Ash también hacia el mismo trabajo.

Leaf empezó a lamer y a introducirse el miembro de Ash por segunda vez, ella saboreaba lentamente debido a que ahora tenía un sabor diferente a la primera vez -así que es así mi sabor- dijo Leaf mientras seguía con su trabajo. De un momento a otro, tanto Ash como Leaf se volvieron a correr, Leaf se sentía en el paraíso y esta vez ella procuro en no derramar una gota del líquido, ella solo volvió a acercarse a Ash y a besarlo.

Luego del intenso beso, Leaf se separó de su amante –más?- dijo Leaf mientras volvía a besar a Ash con mucha pasión al mismo tiempo que Ash correspondía el beso con la misma pasión que antes. Leaf nuevamente volvió a introducir el pene de Ash en su interior para seguir con el acto sexual.

Esa noche fue algo totalmente diferente tanto como para Ash y Leaf, ellos se expresaron de esa forma como es que se amaban, ellos estuvieron por horas haciendo el amor en la que un mundo de placer los llenaba.

Ash estaba totalmente cansado, el tenía a Leaf quien se acurruco en su pecho desnudo -te amo Ash- dijo Leaf quien se acomodaba en Ash como si fuera una almohada -yo también te amo Leaf- dijo Ash mientras besaba en la frente a su amante. Luego de aquel acto, ambos quedan profundamente dormidos debido al agotamiento.

Llego la mañana, Ash fue el primero en despertar de su sueño y vio cómo es que Leaf aun dormía abrazada a él. Ash puso una sonrisa, él antes veía a Dawn quien cada mañana se despertaba a su lado, pero esa mañana fue totalmente diferente, no era Dawn quien se despertaba, si no era Leaf quien dormía a su lado como la persona con la que Ash quería pasar el resto de su vida.

De esa forma fue que ellos dos se lograron consolidar como una pareja. Pasaron las semanas y sucedió algo totalmente inesperada -¡estoy embarazada amor!- gritaba Leaf de emoción mientras besaba y abrazaba a Ash con toda la felicidad del mundo. De esa forma fue que ambos empezaron a planear la boda, cosa que Johanna y Delia tomaron con mucha alegría. Todo iba de maravilla, pero hubo un detalle que se les olvido, no le habian dicho a Hikari que tendrá una nueva mamá y un nuevo hermanito o hermanita.

Un día, Leaf estaba en la residencia Ketchum, ella estaba jugando con Leaf hasta que empieza la conversación -dime algo Hikari, ¿qué dijeras si yo te digo que seré tu nueva mamá?- la pregunta de Leaf hiso que la niña quedara totalmente sorprendía.

Hikari se puso a pensar un poco -bueno… yo te quiero mucho, pero también quiero a mamá… pero si fueras mi segunda mamá, eso sería algo que me gustaría mucho- dijo la niña haciendo que Leaf se ponga feliz por dentro

Pues es eso, Leaf será tu nueva mamá- dijo Ash quien llegaba al lugar. Ash y Leaf le explicaron a Hikari que ellos dos se van a casar y que muy pronto ella tendría un bebé dándole a Hikari un hermanito o hermanita

¿Cómo se hacen los bebes?- pregunto Hikari pues le entro la curiosidad al enterarse de que tendrá un hermanito

Este…. ¡¿quién quiere comer helado?!- dijo Ash con la intención de desviar la pregunta. Hikari se puso contenta y se fue a cambiar para ir a comprar helado con su padre y futura madrastra.

/

Pasaron unos muy pocos días, Ash y Leaf se casaron, tuvieron una boda muy sencilla con los amigos más cercanos de ambos. Se fueron de luna de miel y luego Leaf empezó a llevar sus cosas de su antigua casa alquilada hacia la casa en la que viviría durante un largo tiempo.

Pasaron los meses, Leaf dio a luz a una hermosa niña castaña de ojos marrones quien era la viva imagen de Leaf, Blue fue el nombre que se le puso a la niña recién nacida. Pasaron los días, la nueva familia se la pasaba de lo mejor, Hikari al ver a su nueva hermanita la quiso al instante pues se encariño rápidamente con ella.

Pasaron los meses, Blue crecía sanamente, pero entonces, llego un día que se podría decir especial. Ash estaba arreglado al igual que Hikari, Leaf cargaba a la pequeña Blue en brazos -creo que será mejor ir de una vez- dijo Ash mientras salía del dormitorio.

Pasaron varios minutos, una hora quizás, todos estaban en frente a una lápida que estaba en el césped. Ellos estaban en un cementerio y tenían la lápida de Dawn al frente, ese día se cumplía dos años de su muerte -los dejare solos- dijo Blue mientras se retiraba a la salida del cementerio y se llevaba a Hikari pues le dijo que su padre quería estar a solas con su madre.

Ash solo se acercó lentamente a la lápida -hola Dawn- dijo Ash mientras tocaba la lápida de la tumba de su esposa -ya ha pasado mucho tiempo… sé que ahora estoy con Leaf pero… jamás voy a poder olvidarte…- dijo Ash estando un poco triste, dejo de tocar la lápida y decidió sentarse en el césped para seguir hablándole a su esposa muerta -si vieras a nuestra Hikari, ella ya está crecidita y sigue siendo tu viva imagen, se ve que será muy hermosa cuando crezca… y bueno, también esta Blue que es una bebé muy linda y curiosa, ella salió como su madre y sé que también será muy linda cuando crezca- Ash hiso una pequeña pausa de unos segundos, miro el cielo, tomo aire y volvió a hablar -Leaf sabe muy bien que te extraño, ella sabe muy bien que al igual que yo, Hikari también te extraña mucho… ambos queremos y amamos a Leaf pero ella siempre me dice que a pesar de eso, nunca va a poder tomar el lugar que tú tienes dentro de nuestros corazones… y eso es cierto, yo amo a Leaf pero tú nunca dejaras de ser mi primer amor, a la que siempre voy a querer- Ash volvió a tocar la lápida de Dawn, el recorría sus dedos sobre las letras de su nombre -sé que en el lugar en donde estés, me estás viendo así que te pido que me hagas unos favores… cuida de Hikari, dale tu bendición a Leaf y a Blue, y por último, espérame para que volvamos a estar juntos- luego de esas palabras Ash se levantó y se despidió de Dawn, cuando estaba a punto de irse, Ash sintió una especie de brisa en el rostro y una voz muy familiar le dijo siempre –siempre cuido de Hikari, a Leaf y a Blue tuvieron mi aprobación desde hace tiempo, y descuida, te estaré esperando amor- Ash quedo sorprendido al escuchar eso, esa era la voz de Dawn quien le hablaba -y una cosa más, no tienes por qué preocuparte- Ash dio una pequeña sonrisa y se volvió a despedir de su amada, Ash solo camino por el cementerio hasta llegar a la salida en la que vio a Leaf cargando a la pequeña Blue al mismo tiempo que Hikari estaba sentada en una banca comiendo un helado


End file.
